Ultraman Victory and Tiga Dark Chronicles
by Biogoji
Summary: Ultraman Victory an ultra who has a lust for power and was broken out of the Space Prison by a inter dimension Satan. Tiga Dark an powerful ancient destroyer with a human host who recently lost the love of his life to Fire Golza. And the two are Earth's only hope for survival.


Ultraman Victory and Tiga Dark Chronicles

Chapter 1 Prison Break and Return to the Darkness

Space Prison

Inside the deep bowels of the Space Prison sits a figure similar to an Ultra, the figure is actually an Ultra but he was forgotten Ultra known only by the highest ranking members of the space garrison.

This ultra is Ultraman Victory, the reason why he is in the Space Prison is his lust for power, Victory has an item known as the Victory Launcher, it allows him to scan his enemies and copy their powers he can even create copies of some of his enemies' arms.

Victory became a quite powerful Ultra, by himself he was average in power but his copied powers made him powerful and his Victory Launcher was also able to absorb energy which would make him even more powerful.

One day Victory's lust for power became too great and he set his sights on Ultraman King, however Ultraman King wasn't alone he had Father of Ultra, Taro, Zoffy, Xenon, Ultraman and Ultraseven.

Victory was powerful enough to easily defeat Xenon as well as defeating Ultraman and Seven with some difficulty before getting overpowered.

Ultraman King drained Victory of his energy taking him down to a little under his normal power level and imprisoned him inside the Prison.

King didn't need to take the Victory Lancer off as the Prison's walls were quite strong and even Victory's attacks couldn't break it down.

Victory sighed he had long ago stopped trying to break out, without the energy king had drained him off Victory's attacks weren't strong enough to even dent the walls.

Victory was about to go back to sleep when he heard a loud smash and shouting followed by many roars.

Victory got up and as he did the wall was blasted open, when the dust cleared Yapool stood there with Doragory and Ace Killer behind him.

"Ultraman Victory, I am Yapool I came here to free the space prison's inhabitants you being one of them, I want you to join me in my quest to destroy M87" Yapool said.

"Yapool I hate the Ultras as much as you do, maybe even more I'm in" Victory said as he thought of getting his revenge.

Victory followed Yapool and his two minions out to where the rest of Yapool's Choju were engaged in a fire fight with some Ultras.

Many of the Ultras were just guards but Great, Powered, Xenon and 80 will also there, most of the guards were getting easily defeated by the Choju but the four experienced Ultras were holding their own.

Victory took this time to scan some of the fighters first he scanned Doragory and Ace Killer, followed by Yapool, Velokron, Vakishim, King Carb, Barabas, Sabotender, Iceron and Lunatyx.

Victory opened fire upon a large group of guards with his Victorium Especially easily taking them out of the fight.

Victory scanned one of them before scanning Great and Powered, Victory turned his Victorium Shoot upon Great.

Powered turned around and looked over at Victory.

"Who are you and why have you attacked one of your comrades?" Powered asked.

Instead of answering, Victory using the Victory Launcher turned his arm into Ace Killer's and used the Ultra Bracelet on Powered which injured the Ultra.

Xenon looked over when he heard Powered and saw Victory.

"You!" Xenon shouted before dashing towards Victory, Victory changed his arm into EX Red King's arm and punched Xenon right in the head which instantly knocked him out.

Victory grabbed Xenon and began to absorb his energy, with Xenon had barley any energy left Victory moved onto Great and then over to Powered.

Victory was glad to have more energy and he turned over to look at Yapool and 80 fighting, in his mind Victory smirked.

Since Victory had been freed, he had been planning to turn on Yapool and now this was his chance, Victory charged up the Victorium Especially and blasted both 80s and Yapool with it before absorbing their energy from afar.

Victory's enjoyed the power he was getting but it was cut short by Yapool's Choju attacking him, Victory had the powers to fight the Choju but he wasn't really in the mood and Victory flew away at high speeds.

Earth, Japan

A young man around the age of twenty looked down at the sea from atop of a mountain his name was Kenta had recently lost the love of his life to the Monster Fire Golza.

Kenta pulled out a picture of him and his love Yuri out of his pocket; it was the two of them at Yuri's twentieth birthday only two weeks ago.

Yuri had come to Japan a little bit after she was born due to her father's work the two had met in High school and became lovers.

Kenta was on his way to meet Yuri at a café not too far away from their home in Kyoto when Fire Golza had attacked.

Kenta pulled out another item from his pocket it was the Spark Lens, it allowed him to transform into Ultraman Tiga, Kenta had become Tiga's host towards the end of high school, and Golza was one of the first monsters the two had fought.

Fire Golza was a powered up version of Golza with new Fire Powers, Kenta had transformed into Tiga to fight Golza but Fire Golza's new energy absorption powers made Tiga's energy attacks useless.

This caused there to be greater destruction but eventually Tiga was able to force Fire Golza into retreat but by then Yuri had joined the dead.

Kenta put the photo away and now just held the Spark lens; there was a dark voice inside his head telling him to turn to the dark.

Kenta had looked at the spark lens and closed his eyes, Kenta felt a great power in his hands and when he opened his eyes the Spark lens was black.

Kenta smirked, light and dark were two different things however both could be twisted around to benefit one and that's what Kenta was doing.

In Ancient times Tiga was a dark destroyer before turning to the light, both were powerful forms but if used right Tiga's dark form could be the gateway to earth's destruction.

When Yuri was around Kenta didn't even think about turning to the darkness in case it would radically change him but now Yuri was dead and Kenta had nothing to lose.

Kenta's thought was interrupted by a loud rumbling followed by a roar; Kenta looked up to see Fire Golza burrowing out from underground.

Kenta's emotions turned to rage and he let out a loud shout as he raised the dark spark lens into the air and transformed.

The shout and the following flash of lighting and dark light had gotten Fire Golza's attention, Fire Golza turned to see that the great ancient destroyer Tiga Dark was back.


End file.
